KATE:The Officially LOST Mother
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Sequel to LOST:A Hobbits Tale: Has nothing to do with LOTR at all! Kate is off the island, sh had a daughter and is being supported by a man who is supposed to be dead. Will Kate and Jamie ever get back to mystery Fricken Island as quoted by Shannon JAT
1. Happy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**KATE: The officially LOST Mother**

_Sequel to LOST: A Hobbits Tale_

Chapter 1: Happy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-New York-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He had said that he'd make me happy. He'd said that I'd live and be happy. Well I guess I'm happy. Lets see if I can describe myself in six words: filthy stinking rich with a kid, there. Yes I am rich! Stupid Ben made me rich decided it was the only way I'd keep it a secret. Well he was wrong, why would go around tell people that 'I am and oceanic 815 survivor, the one that was on the plane with the US marshal, you all remember Edward Mars right? good, because I was with him.' Nope, nuh'uh no way. How about I describe my life in one word that Jack would love to hear. Happy. Tow words that I hate to think. "Not Home. That's right I'm not home, I'm in stinking New York City! I miss the island, and Jamie says that she'd do anything to be there right now with me. Anyway…this is well…my life!_

She had been off the island almost fourteen years now. She watched her daughter Jamie grow and laugh. She watched her make friends and loose them. And finally she allowed her to go on her first date three days after her thirteenth birthday.

Jamie of course was popular in school. She had curly brown hair and hazel eyes, just as her mother. But she had the attitude of her father, and was none for, guess what? Nicknames. Her best friend Clementine Philips was always and still is 'Tommy' Kate never knew why but she knew that Jamie had her reasons, just as her father did. Jamie usually never called Kate 'Mom, or Mommy, or even Mother.' It was always 'Freckles.' Jamie found it amusing, and seemed to think it matched her.

"Hey Freckles." She said walking into her house after school one day.

"Hey James, how was school?" It was Jamie's last day of school and Kate had big plans for the summer.

"It was the last day Freckles! What do you think, it was slow and boring, and we had to clean a lot. How was your day?"

"I bought our Freighter ship tickets and we are going on our voyage at the end of this month !"

"All the way to Australia?" She squealed with in joy.

"All the way to Australia." Kate assured her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK-FlashBack-JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Kate woke up with a start. She had been in the hospital for almost thirty two hours. Her father had been sitting in the chair beside her that was now empty. She sat up still sore from the birth. She looked around the room and sighed. Then her father came back in the room with a nurse.

"Miss. Shepard, I am glad you're awake, would you like to see your daughter now?" Kate smiled.

"Yes please."

The nurse nodded and left the room again.

"Hey Katie." Her dad said hugging her.

"Hey daddy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Where have you been?"

"I went to see her; I can't stand a moment without watching her. She's truly beautiful." At that the nurse walked in.

She handed the small bundle of blankets to Kate and Kate held the baby quietly humming under breath barely audible by herself. "You all everybody, you all everybody."

"Hello my little Jamie." She said kissing the baby's had.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK-End-JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Kate picked up the phone and slowly dialed her father's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey daddy."

"_Hello Katie,"_

"I just wanted to tell you that I got the tickets for August fourth." _Eight, Four._

"_That's great sweetie, I'm really excited, did you tell Jame yet?"_

"Yeah, she's already gone to pack!" Kate said laughing.

"_Alright well then I guess I will go do the same. Talk to you later."_

"Bye Daddy." She hung up and went back to the dishes slowly humming. "You all everybody, you all everybody, acting like these stupid people wearing expensive clothes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Mystery Fricken Island-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked Jack who was attempting to climb a very tall stock of bamboo.

"Climbing."

"Oh my god Jack! Great plan maybe if you climb very high you'll be able to see the civilization on the other side of the island, you know a road, a McDonalds."

He looked down at her. "Funny.

"Ok, why are you climbing the bamboo?"

"I don't know."

"Why is it suddenly, this island is very boring?"

"Because, we have no one to shoot, chase though the jungle, find, kill, torture, beat up, and save. So now there's nothing to do."

"Yes of course."

Jack finally shimmied down the bamboo and smiled at Juliet. "Hi."

"I'll race you to the beach." She said smiling.

"Will you actually come on the beach?"

"Jack, I can't you know that. I could be executed if I'm seen with you."

"Then why are you here."

"Because I have videos that I want you to see." Juliet opened her knapsack and pulled out a video camera and a few cassettes. "Watch them, you won't regret it." She pushed the camera into his hand s then ran off into another direction.

Jack looked at the labels on the cassettes. 'Jamie age 4,' and 'Jamie, age 8,' and 'Jamie, age 6, Kate tells Jamie about the island, about her father." The one that Jack was surprised at the most was. "Jamie, age 9 starts calling Kate 'Freckles' mimicking James Ford's previous nickname for Austen.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-New York-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate smiled as she entered her house. "Hey Ben. Want some pizza? We have some left from dinner."

Ben looked at Kate and smiled. "No thanks, I was just coming in to check up on you. How have you been?"

"Good, we are going on a cruise to Australia this summer."

"Sounds like fun. Kate I have this for you, it's a video, you should watch it." Kate looked took the video from Ben's hands and Ben left.

She looked at the Label. 'Jack and James talk about Kate for the first time in seven years.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What do you think so far? Hope it's not too confusing!

**Unanswered Questions**

How is Ben still Alive?

How did Kate get off the island?

Does Jamie know that her best Friend Clementine Philips id really her half sister?

Does Kate know?

Why can't Juliet go back to the beach?

What is she afraid of?

Why was Jack climbing the bamboo?

Why does Kate want to go on a Freighter ship to Australia?

Why does Ben just leave?

Why are the 815 survivors and the Others not fighting any more?


	2. The Videos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**KATE: The officially LOST Mother**

_Sequel to LOST: A Hobbits Tale_

_Chapter 2: The Videos_

XXXXXXXXXXX-New York-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Your mom died a month after the plane crashed Katie. I'm sorry." Sam said looking at his daughter with sympathy._

"_The cancer?" Kate asked trying to get the three old Jamie to calm down. _

"_Yeah, well… it was the stress that really killed her. She said that she'd drop all charges, that you were doing it for her, that she loved you and that she was sorry." Kate smiled sadly. _

"_Momma, we go ome now kay?" Jamie said pulling at Kate's hair._

"_Yeah Baby, I guess we can go home now. Say good bye to grandpa." _

"_Bye! Bye Gwandpa!!" Jamie said waving. _

"_Bye dad." Kate gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left turned on her heel and left the police department. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX-New York-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James! Clementine! Supper!" Kate yelled up the stairs of her house.

The girls came running down the stairs laughing as usual. When they entered the kitchen they noticed Ben sitting in the chair at the end of the table. "Hi Ben." Jamie says smiling.

"Hello Jamie. Who's this?"

"This is my best friend in the whole wide world Clementine Philips." Ben's eyes opened wide as they girls sat down.

"Tommy, this is my uncle Ben."

"Hi." Clementine said smiling.

Kate sat down at the table. "Your mom is Cassidy Philips right?" Ben asked putting potatoes on his plate.

Clementine looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

"Oh I knew your, or I know your dad."

Clementine smiled sadly. "I never met him, he was in jail when I was born. My mom tried to get him to write to me or something. But we wouldn't. But my mum suspects that he's the one that opened an account for me, and has been giving me almost two thousand dollars a year. She only thinks that because when his plane crashed the money stopped coming." Kate looked over at Ben questioningly. "So how could you know him if he's dead? He was on flight 815."

"Hi name was James Ford right?"

Clementine nodded and Kate gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Jamie dropped her fork. "What?" Clementine asked.

"Nothing." Jamie replied picking up her fork and continued eating in silence, as did everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the girls finally went to bed and Ben had gone back home, (which Kate knew was the island) Kate went up to er room and stared at the video Ben had given her the previous day. She sighed deciding that she better watch it and put it in the VCR to watch it on the TV she had in her room.

XXXXXXXXX-THE MOVIE!!-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer was sitting on the beach like normal, though this time he was not reading. HE had other things on his mind. He looked behind him at Hurley, Sayid, Sun, Claire and little Aaron who stood in the back while the adults went through her tent pulling her stuff out. They had finally done it; they had gone and emptied her tent.

Jack was still standing in the distance. He had been the one holding them back all theses years telling them that she'd be back as soon as the baby was born, just like she'd promised. But she didn't. She never came back, and Ben had left the island along with Juliet.

When it was done and her tent was emptied Jack walked over to Sawyer. Their relationship had changed when she left. Mainly because they weren't competing for her any more.

"They did it." Jack says sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, they did." Sawyer looked up at him. "She lied to us."

Jack smiled. "He lied to us…Ben. He said that he'd let her come back. But he didn't."

"Or she just never wanted to come home."

"Well at least Ben kept his word about not bothering us any more."

"But that makes this place boring!"

Jack smiles and nods. "I saw Juliet this morning and that's what she said."

"You saw Juliet?"

"She almost caught me setting up the cameras."

"What did she want?"

"She gave me a few videos to watch."

"About?"

"Kate…and her daughter; she named her Jamie."

"Can I watch them?"

"Juliet came and took the camera. I still have the movies but no camera."

Sawyer looked disappointed. "God I miss her!"

"I miss her too…I miss her too."

"Doc can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why'd you save her and me?"

"When?"

"When we were captive, you risked everything just to get us free, even after she hurt you."

Jack had a look of pain in his eyes. "Because I love her." He said nodding.

"Thought so." Sawyer smiled at him and Jack just shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXX-END OF THE MOVIE!!-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate let the tear that was in her eyes fall silently.

"I'll come back I promise." She whispered.

XXXX-Mystery Fricken Island-The first cassette-Jamie age:4XXXX

Of all Jamie's birthdays her fourth birthday must have been the funniest. Every toddler at some point has to fall asleep in their own food. It just so happens that Jamie's time for that to happen was when she turned four, and she fell asleep in the whole cake that Kate been backing all day long.

"No!" Kate squealed as everyone snapped pictures and laughed at Jamie's chocolate covered face.

Kate shook her head and picked up the laughing toddler who was saying over and over. "Momma I tasty goods!"

She washed off Jamie's face and brought her back out into the kitchen with a clean face realizing that people were still eating the cake.

XXXXX

They were in the living room Jamie was opening her presents.

"Here Jamie, this is from your uncle Ben who lives far away from here." Kate said setting a bag and a wrapped box that had holes in it in front of Jamie.

Jamie took the paper out and pulled out a stuffed polar bear, a pillow shaped like a palm tree, and a stuffed golden retriever dog that had a tag that read 'Vincent.' She handed all the stuff to Kate who had a look on her face as though she was about to cry. Jamie was unwrapping the other present and squealed in delight at the white baby bunny with the number 4 painted on it's side.

"Momma look! A bunny wabbit!" The way she said it reminded Kate of Elmer Fudd of those old Bugs Bunny and Tweetie show that she watched on Sundays when she was little.

XXXXXX-The Second Cassette: Jamie age: 8-XXXXXXXXX

"HE called you what?" Jamie asked her mom.

"Freckles."

"Why?" Jamie laughs.

"I don't know that's just how he was. He had his names for everyone."

"What was his name for Jack?"

"Doc."

"Well that makes sense. Did he ever call you Kate?"

"Yeah, but only when I called him James."

"What did you have a nickname for him too?" Jamie had her bunny in her hands.

"NO he just told everyone his name was Sawyer."

Jamie nodded. "You told me that."

Kate shrugged. "I've told you almost everything from the island."

"And you promise that one day we will go to the island?"

Kate looked up at Jamie and smiled. "I promise that one day we will go home."

Jamie smiled. "I need to give Sawyer a bath."

Kate looked at the bunny. "Yeah, he stinks."

XXXX-The third cassette: Jamie age 6 Kate tells her of the island, of her father-XXXX

-The movies about and hour long and is Kate just telling from day one on the island to day two-

"Momma, I can't bewieve it! It sounds so scawy!" Jamie says loudly hugging her mom tightly..

Kate by now it crying and in her fathers arms. "Yeah, hun it was but I miss it so much, I miss the people I miss the island, but I…I can't bring myself to go back. Not yet at least."

XXXXX-Last Cassette: Jamie age 9 starts calling Kate Freckles.-XXXXXXXXX

"Morning Freckles." Jamie says walking into the living room and slumping down on the couch next to her mom.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Freckles, do you have a problem with that?" Jamie smirks like her father.

Kate just shakes her head. "No but I have a problem with the way you look at me like your father."

Jamie smiles evilly. "I know, but I'm going to keep doing it until we go home, actually I might even do it there."

"But then I'd have two people calling me Freckles."

"Yup!" Jamie says hugging her mom yawning widely.

"It might get confusing."

"To bad!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-END MOVIE!!-XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack wiped the tears from his eyes. _'She's happy. Just like I told her she'd be. I promised myself that I wouldn't stop saving her life, stop being there for, stop caring for her until she was happy. That I would be happy when she was happy. Then am I not happy now?'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A/N: Wow…that was a long chapter…lol

**Unanswered Questions**

How is Ben still Alive?

How did Kate get off the island?

Why can't Juliet go back to the beach?

What is she afraid of?

Why does Kate want to go on a Freighter ship to Australia?

Why are the 815 survivors and the others not fighting any more?

Why didn't Kate keep her word?

Why does Jamie call Ben 'Uncle Ben'

Why was Ben at dinner with them?

Why did Ben give Jack and Kate those movies?

Did Juliet really take the camera?

Why did jack set up a camera in the Bamboo?

How long has Kate been gone??

Was Jamie born on the Island?

Why does Jamie call Clementine Tommy?


	3. August Fourth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**KATE: The officially LOST Mother**

_Sequel to LOST: A Hobbits Tale_

_Chapter 3: August Fourth_

"You said once my child was born! My baby is now 13!!" Kate screams at Ben.

"I know but-"

"No! No buts!"

"Why do you think I'm taking that Freighter cruise to Australia with you?" Ben asks.

Kate looks up at him with wide eyes. "August fourth?" she says. "That's when we go home?"

"August fourth."

Kate smiles. "Thank you.' She whispers as Jamie walks into the room.

XXXXXXXX-Mystery Fricken IslandXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer was digging through his stash. He had to find it he just had to find it. Ah ha! He found the mini camera he had been looking for.

He picks up the cassettes and slips them into the camera. After he watches them he goes immediately to Jack. "I watched them." He states.

Jack turns to him. "And?"

"I think she's pretty happy."

Jack smiles and nods slowly. "Yeah she does. So I'm going to change the cassette in the surveillance camera."

"Alright. I'll come with you." Jack nods and they were about to leave when a commotion happened.

They turned to see Sayid dragging a panting Juliet towards him. "Jack…' she says breathlessly.

"Let her go Sayid." Jack demands.

"But-"

"Let her go." Sawyer says.

"The only reason she left was because she was threatened, so if they know she's here. Then she dies."

"The deals changed." Juliet says taking a swig of water.

"What?"

"Jacob….he is letting Ben stay…stay alive. Even when Kate comes back next month…Ben will live."

Jack frowns. The deal was supposed to be sacred.

_**Flash Back**_

_Kate was starting to get sicker and sicker. It was the day she went in a coma that Jack took very dramatic measures. He went to Richard. _

_A day later found Jack sitting prisoner in a small boathouse. "Good-Morning Jack." A familiar voice says._

_Jack almost falls off his chair at the sight of who it was. "Ben...but your…Juliet…she…she killed you."_

_Ben chuckles. "Yes, but Jacob has agreed to let me live until Kate returns."_

"_Returns?"_

"_She will be leaving…and when she is ready…when ever she wants she will be able to come back. I made a deal." Jack smiles. _

"_What's the deal?"_

"_That Kate changes her name. Now I go with her. I have to support her." _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_When does she leave?"_

"_In an hour or so."_

"_And Jacob will keep this deal?"_

"_It is absolutely sacred."_

"So Kate comes back in a month?" Jack asks.

"Well what month is it?"

"Um I think it's July 30th or something like that."

"She comes back on August fourth. Her and Jamie."

"Is that why you ran the entire way here to tell me that?"

"Yes….and I better go…"She stand up and Jack nods in understanding.

"Bye." She murmurs.

XXXXXXXXX-New York-XXXXXXXXXX

It was August fourth. Kate had boxes of canned food, boxes of sunscreen, and towels, boxes of blankets, pillows and clothes. She had boxes of personal hygiene supplies. She was going to make sure that they were getting the best.

Jamie's babysitter was dropping her off at the dock. Clementine was with the same babysitter. Kate and Cassidy were friends, old friends in fact so Cassidy agreed to come so Clementine could say good-bye.

"Good-bye Tommy." Jamie said giving her friend a hug. She never said "see you when I' …no, because she knew that she was going home and where her home was…Clementine was not.

Kate took one last look at the buildings savoring what it was like to be around large crowds and tall buildings. Taking one last whiff of car gas and smoke. Then they left. Finally she was going home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I haven't updated since April 20th and it's June First….wow…so short chapter….sorry I just thought it was a good place to cut….and well guess what MY BIRTHDAY IS THIS WEEK! IT'S THURSDAY!! And I get the worst b-day gift ever…LOST ended last week…so for my b-day I get NO LOST!! WAAAAHHH!! SOB

Please Review!!


End file.
